Billy Walker
William "Billy" Walker was a character in Coronation Street intermittently from January 1961 to Ep 2471 - 5 Dec 1984. Originally the cheerful son of Jack and Annie Walker, when Billy returned in 1984 to take over the tenancy of the Rovers Return, he turned bad, blackmailing Emily Bishop and goading Rovers cellarman Fred Gee into thumping him so he could sack him. Carpeted by the brewery for cutting corners Billy returned to Jersey in December 1984 and has not been seen or heard from since. Billy was played by actor Ken Farrington. Biography Backstory 1961-1984 Billy Walker flitted between Weatherfield and London in the 1960s. In 1970 upon the death of his father Jack, Billy moved back to Weatherfield to help his mum run the pub. He was a bit of a crook and into dodgy deals. In 1974 he sold a man a car for £1000 when it was valued at just £400. Billy fought with Ray Langton over Deirdre Hunt. In 1975, Deirdre married Ray. Billy left Weatherfield in 1975 to run a pub in Jersey. Billy made sporadic returns in 1977 and 1979. Annie Walker retired in early 1984 and in March 1984, Billy was advised to take over the pub. Billy spread vicious rumours about Deirdre and Mike Baldwin as he found out about their affair. Billy then blackmailed Emily Bishop into lending him £6000. Mike Baldwin called his bluff when he chatted up a lady from Jersey who visited Billy who said he was cooking the books and watering down spirits plsu illegally respraying his car. In August 1984, Billy was appointed landlord. His first ploy was to get rid of Fred Gee. He claimed he could not afford to employ him anymore and claimed he was a potman and a casual labourer. Fred was legally entitled to compensation. Billy tried to fob him off with a few extra weeks pay but Fred wanted full compensation for the 8 years he had been there. Billy found out that another landlord had got rid of a cellarman without paying him compensation. That was to goad him into thumping him. Billy then insulted Fred and worked him into the ground. Jack Duckworth advised Fred to not take the bait so he could get about £2000. Fred had enough of Billy and thumped him in front of all the customers. Billy sacked Fred. He then began running late night lock ins and buying cheap alcohol off the supermarket instead of the brewery. In December 1984 he was forced out by mutual agreement and decided there was nothing left for him in Weatherfield and wanted to return to Jersey. He said to Bet and Betty he was going. Billy left the following night. He was never seen or heard from in Weatherfield again. As of 2015 what became of Billy is uncertain. Memorable info Appearances: 27 January–2 August 1961, 14–30 May 1962, 25 December 1963, 7–9 December 1964, 1–22 January 1969, 26 August 1970–7 July 1971, 3 January 1972–28 May 1973, 21 January 1974–12 May 1975, 19–26 October 1977, 15–24 May 1978, 28 May–20 June 1979, 5 March–5 December 1984 Born: 8th September 1938 Full Name: William Walker Parents: Jack Walker and Annie Walker (Nee Beaumont) Siblings: Joan Davies Grandfathers: Amos Walker, Edward Beaumont Grandmothers: Joan Walker, Florence Beaumont Spouse: None Children: None Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1961. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Walkers. Category:Rovers Return landlords. Category:Mechanics Category:1938 births. Category:Characters in The War Years Saga